We Are Family
by Taichichaser2000
Summary: AU. It's been three years. Three years- Three years since he left me alone. Three years since he abandoned me with my two kids. It's been three years since- since Kuchiki Byakuya divorced me and left with another woman. ByaHisa and IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

*Author is to busy to say anything because she is listening to Samurai Champloo Opening One* Some days, some nights. Some live, some die.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Byakuya would smile more! Why would I want Byakuya to smile more? Because he looks ultra flaming hot! Back to the point, I don't own Bleach...but I will soon *takes out chainsaw and smiles sadistically*

Recommended Song: "What Hurts The Most" by Cascada

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I slowly close my eyes as a cool breeze hits my face swiftly, slightly making my body tremble. I open my violet eyes to see the wonderful, night sky, speckled with tiny, glowing stars. My heart thunders in my ears before I hear a familiar voice.

"Nee-Sama, why are you out there with that terrible cold?" a strong voice scolded me, and a giggle escaped my lips as I turned around to face an exact replica of me standing in the doorway. She was almost as small as me, perhaps two inches shorter, with the same color of eyes, although mine had a hint of blue. The only difference between the two of us was that the tuft of hair between her eyes weren't as thick as mine. Rukia, my precious little sister.

"I'm okay, Rukia," I said smiling as she walked up to me. "Don't worry."

Rukia shook her head, grabbing my arm with loose grip and pulling me inside the warmth of our tiny apartment. "No, Nee-Sama. You could catch a terrible cold and..."

I placed my index finger on top of my lips and whispered, "Lower your voice, Rukia. The kids are finally asleep."

"Gomenasai, Nee-Sama." Rukia muttered, scratching her hair nervously. She always does that when she's nervous, a habit that I also have. "B-but you're being irresponsible. You're outside with that icy coldness without a sweater and I don't..."

A meek smile graced my lips and I stroke my sister's face, which she scowls in response. My sister always tried to seem like she had a tough attitude, but under that mask of hers, she is fragile. "Don't worry about me, Rukia. Take care of yourself first; Eat and sleep well." My sister blinked a few times and then placed her cold hand on top of mine.

She responded quickly before ducking away, "If I don't worry or take care of you, then who will, Nee-Sama?"

I tried my best to look mad, but she was too adorable to try and look mad at. Rukia was wearing a violet t-shirt with jeans that seemed to be a size too big for her along with a cap that shadowed half of her face. I replied, "I'll take care of myself, Rukia and anyways, I'm not that weak!"

Rukia snickered as she began approaching the door. "Yeah, sure! I like totally believe you, Nee-Sama. I'll be leaving to work then. I'll see you at the morning time."

"Did you pack up your lunch? You did go to sleep when I told you to right?" I questioned, stopping her in the middle of her tracks. There was silence for a while and I immediately knew that she once again didn't follow my orders. "Why don't you never..."

She whirled around and flashed me a goofy smile. "Graveyard shift sounds hard but it really isn't. It's really easy and I'm going to get my pay check at dawn," Rukia said, opening the black painted, wooden door, allowing a draft to enter the apartment. "Take care, Hisana-Nee!"

"Sayonara, Rukia," I whispered, as she closed the door behind her. A sigh escaped my lips as my eyes wandered around my empty apartment. My heart began beating violently against my chest as I shut my eyes tight and bent down into a kneeling position, my hands on my head.

They're coming back..._again_. The _memories_...the words...the _tears_...the _past_.

I forced my quavering body to get up from the position I was on. My hand wiped the few tears that spilled on my cheek. I can't start crying right here-not right here. I went outside outside the small balcony again and breathed deeply. My small, pale hands gripped onto my green shirt tightly, my throat burning.

Alone...

_"I'm leaving you, Hisana."_

Abandoned...

_"I don't want you anymore, Hisana."_

Used...

_"I never really loved you, Hisana."_

Those are the three words that describe my life. Those are the three words that are describing how I feel right now. Whenever I wake up, those are the three words that appear in my head. Those are the words that-that haunt me everyday.

Even with Rukia and my children beside me, I just can't help but to feel that way. I have the three most important people in my life by my side, yet I still want him.

"Okaa-Sam, are you crying again?" I snapped back to reality and noticed that the tears I was attempting hold, escaped my eyes and now were all around my face. I lifted my hand up and hastily wiped the liquid off my face, turning to face a small figure, Takashi, my youngest child.

"Of course not, Takashi!" I said, clasping my hand over my chest. "Why would I be crying when I'm happy?"

"Okaa-San, please don't lie to me," Takashi muttered, hugging his stuffed animal, which was Chappy the Rabbit, tighter. "You always cry when you come outside. I've seen and heard you, Okaa-San." I bit my lower lip and blinked back the tears. My poor baby-he was suffering as much as I was.

"Okaa-San, please don't cry," Takashi said, his large eyes drowning with tears. I gave him a meek smile and walked up to him, scooping his body into my arms and carying him inside. "You and Otou-San used to look out the night sky together, remember? That's why you do it but now-" his squeaky, small voice trailed off as he buried his face into my neck.

I cradled his petite body around mine and planted a kiss on his left cheek. "Hush now! Don't cry."

"How do you expect him not to cry when you're this way?" My eyes slightly widened and turned to look at a medium sized, child figure. His dark, long hair reaching passed his shoulders. And his purple eyes that only spoke anger and sadness glowed. Hisayugi, my first child, who witnessed everything that happened that day. "You expect us to be smiling while you're crying?"

"Hisayugi, please," I begged slowly, wiping away the many tears that were rapidly spilling on my face. His long, black bangs fell on top of his eyes as he shook his head violently.

"How can you say that? How can I be calm when-when you-" Hisayugi stopped in the middle of his sentence and he turned around. When he spoke again, his voice was low and cruel, "I hate to see you this way.

"Hisayugi," I began, but he cut me off, his voice louder

"Stop! Just stop!" he cried, his voice hoarse and throaty. "Just stop being sad and crying and just- Just be happy! Forget what happened three years ago, Why are you so damn selfish? Why can't you see how hard Baa-Chan is working for us? How I'm bringing good grades for you? How Baa-Chan pays for the rent, groceries, and everything alone? How I'm getting an after school job to help her? What are you doing? Wallowing in self-pity!"

Suddenly , the sound of the door behind me opening echoed through the house and my sister entered, pale of the coldness outside and furious.

"Rukia," I began but she swiftly walked past me and the sound of skin hitting against one another replaced the sound of her footsteps. Takashi's cries became louder and I repeated her name. Hisayugi was on the ground, one of his hands on top of his cheek. I couldn't see his face.

"How dare you speak to her like that?" she hissed, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. I said her name again as Takashi cried louder, but she took Hisayugi inside his room, which he shared with Takashi. I just stayed in the room, holding Takashi closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Rukia," I mumbled, "I'm sorry, Hisayugi."

It's been three years. Three years- Three years since he left me alone. Three years since he abandoned me with my two kids. It's been three years since- since Kuchiki Byakuya divorced me and left with another woman.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

*starts dancing while listening to her jam* READ...REVIEW...FOLLOW...FAVORITE! CAKE FOR Y'ALL WHO DO XD SOOO SOOOO DAMN ENERGETIC! LET'S PAAAAR TAAAY, MAAAH PEOPLE!

~TCC or Faa-Chan :)

~Collab with WarriorofAnime


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My sister and I will soon own Bleach! Watch, right after Kubo finishes Bleach, we're going to travel to Japan and pep talk him into letting us buy Bleach. Then we're going to do a spin-off. (WoA: on Zaraki Kenpachi! TCC2000: on HISANA!)

Recommended Song: Dance with My Father by Luther Vandross

**Note: This is done in Hisayugi's POV. Don't know him? Read the first chapter properly XP Baa-Chan is the nickname he gave to his Aunt Rukia and Tou-San is the nickname he gave to his Daddy! **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_I looked at my hand as it began raining, trying to ignore the rest of the kids as their fathers arrived to pick them up. Why? Why me? Why her? _

_All I had to pick me up was my stupid Baa-Chan, who was always in a rush. She never asked me how my day was, like how Sakura's mother would, and she never cared to hear the stories I'd made up! _

_She'd always come late too, and she was horrible cook! She'd even burned my milk to oblivion! My precious milk! So why?_

_Why did he have to leave me with Okaa-Saan and Baa-Chan? Why didn't he take me with him?_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

I groaned as I walked away from school. Yes, ditching it was my hobby. Why? No, I know. It's a horrible thing to do but the stares I receive from the kids make me feel weird. So what if I didn't have a dad? So what if I had a bad attitude? So what if I didn't deal with bullshit? I hated everyone in that school, except Sakura!

A grin replaced my scowl just thinking about her. Toronada Sakura, my childhood friend, love interest, and the only person my age that had a degree of common sense. She didn't look like a typical Japanese girl, though. Her honeycomb colored hair was usual carried in a bun and she didn't have any bangs, so I could see straight through her emerald eyes. She was pale and slender and in conclusion, that girl was a walking angel.

"Oi oi, Hisayugi!" a voice called from behind the bustling crowd, to which i responded by turning around, wearing non other than my cocky grin. A spiky, red-haired came running out of the wild mob, his foot almost being crushed. It was none other than the clumsy, idiotic, and goofy Abarai Renji, my Baa-Chan's best friend and Tou-Saan's pet.

"Hisayugi, what are you doing out of school so early?" Renji questioned as he finally reached where I stood. I quickly noted that he was off-duty since he wasn't wearing the Kuchiki bodyguard uniform.

"For the twenty-one years of your sad life, that inquiry you just asked me must have been the most illogical one," I mocked, snickering. I had stolen that line from Baa-Chan and he knew it, but before I could shoot some more insults, Renji shot me a death glare and grabbed my ear bluntly.

I bit my lip to hold a small yelp as he dragged me somewhere while saying, "You keep up with that attitude, and you're going to earn a punch from your's truly and everyone else you give it to!"

"They can't do that," I yelled, as he forced me to sit down on an outside table. "I'll punch them back and then let's see!"

"What if they're stronger than you? Then what are you going to do?" he asked, his smirk annoying me to no ends, but I couldn't reply. His questions leaving me silent, my eyes traveling towards the worn-looking table. Damn my brain for only working when it wanted to.

"I'll be reckless idiot," I finally replied, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'll fight them and can at least say I tried to beat the crap out of them."

"I wonder what your Otou-San would say if he'd hear you now," Renji sighed, his words plunging me into the past. I gripped my hand from under the table and sent him a glare. "You're mad at me 'cause I'm saying the truth."

"I'm glaring at you because you **HAD **to bring Otou-San in this topic," I yelled angrily, getting from my seat and walking towards where I thought my home was." Have to go, Abarai. My Okaa-San doesn't like me coming home too late."

"You shouldn't even be going home," he called. "You should be at your school, getting the education you're in desperate need of. The one that you actually have the privilege of getting. Take advantage of it, kid. By the way, your house is south of here, not north."

"I knew that," I hissed before turning around, barely looking at Renji. What did Tou-San's pet know about school? He and Baa-Chan couldn't even attend it until middle school. I glanced at a small shop on the way home and shrugged. Takashi did deserve candy for putting up with Baa-Chan anyways, and I deserved one for sneaking out of school.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I ran up my street two hours later of exploring the shop, which had turned out to be quite lengthy and filled with different options of candies, toys, and other merchandises. There were more than a few grumbling kids, and I couldn't help but snicker at them. Poor beings had to withstand a full day at school, but I couldn't help feel lighthearted.

I raced towards the entrance of my building before stuffing my hand into my pockets, searching for my gate keys. All I found were a few quarters, a lighter, the chocolate, and a staples. I groaned, realizing that I had forgotten my keys at my locker.

On the bright side, I had enough money for ice cream the next day!

I looked towards the apartment gates, where cars entered and smirked. Event though there wasn't a single car passing in or leaving the building, I could always jump over it. Cracking my knuckles, I placed my left foot on the metallic bar and grabbed another one before pushing my body upwards. I jumped over the gate with ease and dashed into the apartment from the back entrance, which was always open during daytime.

I walked up the many stairs and was about to knock on my door, but instead I placed my ear on top of the door. My Baa-Chan and Okaa-San were quarreling?

"Nee-San, I didn't tell you this just for you to get like that," Baa-Chan groaned, her voice fierce.

"Rukia, just trust me in this," Okaa-San said in her ever-so-soothing manner. "It won't hurt you just to stay with the kids for a couple of hours."

"That's not the point," Baa-Chan said. "You're meant to stay here, Nee-San! You already have enough stress in your life, and I'm sure you can't handle this type. I can find another job-"

I quickly pulled my head away from the door. Baa-Chan was fired from her job? She was fired from her job and Okaa-San wanted to get a job to help. I tiled my head towards my left arm, where a watch strapped around my wrist.

And to make things worst, today was the first of February! Our landlord was going to want her drug, money. Mrs. Hiyakateri had forced three people last year out because of not paying on time. We were in such big trouble!

"Nee-San," I heard my Baa-Chan say as I approached the door again. "Just trust me, and I'll-"

"Of course she doesn't have faith in you!" I yelled, pounding the door. I swallowed my anger and banged the door again. "What are you waiting for? Let me in!"

A creak was heard and the door slowly opening, my Okaa-San standing at the doorway. Her face was pale and her amethyst colored eyes basically yelling out that she was stress. I hated seeing her that way and I couldn't handle it! Sliding past my Okaa-San, I came face-to-face with my Baa-Chan, our eyes throwing daggers at each other.

"How the hell did you manage to get yourself fired?" I yelled angrily.

"Don't worry about this, Hisayugi," Baa-Chan said, looking away.

"I have to worry about this because thanks to your stupidity, now Okaa-San wants to go out and work!" I yelled, getting a step near her. "Like she doesn't have enough work to deal with in this damn house! Like it isn't enough that she takes care of Takashi, you, and me! Is it so hard to actually provide money?"

"You don't know anything," Baa-Chan spoke, her voice low.

"For your information, I do know!" I shot back. "You got fired and now- now we're going to get kicked out! Guess who's fault it'll be? Yours! Now tell me! Why in hell were you fired? What did you do?"

"I was fired because I came late," Baa-Chan responded, turning around.

"So if it's my fault then?" I asked, as guilt consumed me. It quickly disappeared as I realized it was her fault. It was her fault for coming back just to slap me! It was her fault for not minding her own business!

"Hisayugi, Rukia, please just stop," my Okaa-San pleaded. Baa-Chan turned slightly to see me, and I glared at her before backing away. I ran to my room, where I found Takashi in the corner if the room with his teddy bear tightly wrapped around his arms.

"Nii-Sama, are they still fighting?" he asked. I walked up to my brother and sat down next to him, my hand ruffling up his black, shaggy hair. "They aren't fighting, idiot!"

"Then what are they doing?" he asked again. The boy looks dumb, but he wasn't for sure!

I gave him a stare and then said, "They are discussing about who should start working. When people fight-"

_"Nii-Sama, why? Nii-Sama, Hisana-Nee did everything for you!"_

"When fight they do what?" Takashi asked, snapping back to reality. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair, closing my eyes and remembering how many fights I had gotten to and I had seen.

"When people fight," I began, looking away. "They scream at each other, and maybe even start throwing stuff at each other. One could even start crying, and that's how you know when a fight is going on, Takashi."

"Nii-Sama," Takashi began, but I cut him off by handing him the chocolate bar. "Nii-Sama!" Takashi exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"I'll be back! If they ask where I went, tell them I went to a friend's house," I said, standing up. He nodded his head and eagerly ripped open the chocolate wrapper.

"B-but, Nii-Sama! Wherf are you goiving?" Takashi asked through a mouthful of chocolate. I blew my bangs out of my face and turned to look at my brother with a serious expression.

"I'm going to go and find a job-" I began, but was cut off by my brother.

"Who would hire you? Wouldn't you ditch before-" I sent him a death glare, and that was all I needed to do to shut him up. Abarai must've came earlier and told on me. That punk!

I grabbed my sweater and zipped it on, before saying, "No more chocolate for what you said."

"Then I won't keep your secret," Takashi shot back, a grin plastering his face.

"So we both loose," I said snickering, as his grin was replaced with frown. I know Takashi better than he knew himself, and one thing is for sure, he hates losing. "Sorry, Nii-Sama."

"That's more like it," I said, closing the door behind me and walking out. Not saying a word to neither my Okaa-San nor Baa-Chan. Now that I think about it, it was my fault that she was fired. Baa-Chan was late because I made the drama yesterday. It's all because of me that happened and now I had to fix it!

Abarai, education will have to wait, I thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

*starts crying* YOU ALL ARE SO FREAKING KIND FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING THIS STORY! I squealed like crazy when I checked it today XD Thank you so much! Thanks for the reviews too! I had so much fun reading them with mah sister. Next update will be on Friday, the Thirteenth of the chilly month of December.

Any recommendations? Please review or PM! Caught any mistake that WarriorofAnime didn't catch? Go flame her inbox. Till next time!


End file.
